110815 - Gather HARE
PPP: "hey, are you nerds ready to stop sitting around with your thumbs up your waste ports or what?" PPP: "OH_WAIT, I_FORGOT_I_DON'T_CARE_IF_YOU'RE_READY_OR_NOT." PPP: "GRAB ANYTHING YOU THINK MIGHT BE USEFUL AND STEP THROUGH ONE OF THE NOT-AT-ALL-THREATENING PORTALS THAT JUST OPENED UP IN YOUR ROOMS." PPP: As Jack has suggested, portals have opened in each of your rooms, ringed with a cloud of writing tentacles that seem to be of no color, and also of all colors, at the same time. PPP: "THANK LIBBY FOR THESE FRIENDLY LITTLE DOORWAYS THAT DON'T AT ALL MAKE HER LOOK LIKE A VILLAIN BY THE WAY." PPP: "I FOUND HER OLD SHUTTLE AND I'VE HACKED THE DEVICES INSIDE TO LET ME USE IT LIKE A MINIATURE ASTROLABE. LUCKY YOU." CAT: Aaisha sighs at the bright green text, gently folding the FLARP outfit she'd be looking at. She quickly pesters Jack back. "ohboy more twink fun hi jack" Squaring her shoulders she steps through the portal and leaves Nyarla's hive. PPP: "'OH, WOW, LIBBY USES SPOOKY POWERS TO DO HER DUMB THINGS? WOW, LET'S KEEP TRUSTING HER MORE THAN JACK. THAT IS NOT AT ALL STUPID OF US. ALSO I LIKE TO WALLOW IN MY OWN FILTH.' THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL SOUND LIKE." PPP: "YES, MORE TWINK FUN FOR YOU, MORE TROLL FUN FOR ME. TRULY IT IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF ANY OF OUR LIVES." CTC: Ramira tucks her pants into her boots and adjusts her sleeveless shirt. She ties her hair back and goes to the kitchen, digging out some food and drinks for the road, putting it all in her inventory. She walks by the treasure room and looks inside for a moment. PPP: The treasure room refuses to respond to your lurid gaze. PPP: You are probably going to have to seduce it if you really want to rev its engine. CTC: She steps inside and goes to the hidden closet, opening it and pulls the giant blade out. She puts it into her inventory and then grabs a sack of gold coins. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG even with the lack of arms manages to captchalog a couple scrap pieces of metal and wires, along with his lute and a few scraps of tapestry -- CTC: She straights herself out and holds her halberd in hand and flaming sword in the other. Ramira finally steps through the portal. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus also captchalogs his portable husktop along with a small penknife -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus shambles into the weird portal, not even taking another glance at the messages left by Jack -- CTT: 7o say 7ha7 Heliux is s7ar7led by 7he sudden 7errifying-por7al would... be an unders7a7emen7. Bu7, well... objec7ing 7o wha7eVer jack wan7s a7 7he momen7 is probably no7 smar7. He 7echnically owes 7he guy for 7he whole "saVing his life wi7h en7ry" 7hing... righ7? who knows. PPP: So are you going to grab anything before you enter the portal, TT? Or do anything else? CTT: Besides, he doesnt need much beyond his gauntlets, his scarf, his phone, and some snacks already captcha'd. He steps through the portal after a bit. Alright, time to see what Jack wants. PPP: When you arrive, you find yourselves in a fancy shuttle. The lines are all clean and sterile, and the technology behind it is mostly hidden, as though Apple had designed a space shuttle. It's roomy, and there are glowing screens on the wall that don't seem to be attached to any physical object. PPP: Sitting behind the console is a bald, pale alien with bright green eyes, dressed in a long black coat that just screams "trying too hard to be cool," and steampunk goggles atop his head. PPP: "OH GOOD YOU NERDS ARE HERE." PPP: "IN A SPARK OF SUDDEN GENEROSITY, I AM GOING TO REGISTER YOUR TEAM WITH THE DATABASE HERE AND SEND YOU TO YOUR WORLDS." PPP: "AND YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TO PUT YOURSELVES IN LIBBY'S DEBT TO PULL IT OFF." PPP: "YOU'RE LUCKY I GOT TO YOU BEFORE SHE DID." CAG: "δh gδδdie" PPP: "SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME YOUR TEAM?" CAT: She stares at Jack, guiltly glancing at Eribus. "Yea but now we're in your debt." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC looks at the team she is with -- CTT: "uh..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG stares daggers at Aaisha -- PPP: "YEAH WELL BETTER ME THAN LIBBY. I PLAY FAIR." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT does the same as ramira. Aaisha, Eribus (without arms), /The witch/ ... -- PPP: "I EVEN WORKED OUT YOUR STATS AND FOUND A PERFECT TEAM LAYOUT TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR WORLDS." PPP: "AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, OLIVE?" CAT: "Ooooh oooh do you." Her eyes widen. "I guess that whole kill Aaisha thing never happened then?" PPP: "NO, IT DIDN'T, IN FACT." CAT: "He insulted Scarlet." PPP: "NOTICE HOW YOU'RE ALIVE AND EVERYTHING." PPP: "HAHAHA, WHAT, REALLY?" PPP: "THAT WAS FUCKING STUPID." CAT: "Notice how I still have memories." CAG: "fuck yδu Jαck" CTT: "Vigil happened, yeah." PPP: "OH GOD, THAT GUY." PPP: "JUST....FUCK THAT GUY." CAT: She grimaces. "....I have one of Eribus's arms." PPP: "DOESN'T KNOW HIS GODOS-DAMNED PLACE." PPP: "OH REALLY? A NICE SOUVENEIR THEN." -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC rolls her shoulders a little. -- CAT: "Uuuh yea." PPP: "I'M BUILDING THIS ART GALLERY IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT IT AS A PIECE." CTT: "some7hing we can agree on, wow-- aaisha wha7." PPP: "A GALLERY OF PERFECT SUFFERING. IT WILL BE BEAUTIFUL." CAT: "No, no I think I'll keep it. Thanks." She avoids Heliux and Eribus's gaze. PPP: "WELL FAR BE IT FROM ME TO KINK SHAME YOU, THEN." CAG: "..." CTC: Ramira speaks up. "...Diamond Dogs." CAT: "...What." PPP: "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WANTING TO NAME YOUR TEAM OF MISCREANTS?" PPP: "I MEAN WHATEVER, IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE." CTC: She shrugs. "Sure." CAT: "I'm. Going to contest that." CTT: "...why diamond dogs?" PPP: "OH, DISSENSION IN THE RANKS." CAT: "AEHR." PPP: "WHO'S GOING TO WIN THIS MICTURATION CONTEST?" CTC: Ramira glances at Aaisha. "...Really? Not even HARE or HEAR?" PPP: "AIR? LIKE WHAT'S IN TROLL SKULLS?" PPP: "I KID I KID." PPP: "NOT REALLY." PPP: "BUT WHATEVER." CTT: "I uh. I kinda like HARE." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shifts uncomfortably... That or he is still woozy from blood loss -- CTT: "i7 works. er. yeah." CTC: Ramira clinks her halberd on the ground a few times. CAG: "I'm... I'm gδηηα αgree with Rαmirα δη her ideα" CAT: She makes a face. "Yea but AEHR sounds cooler and more mysticy." CTC: "It makes no sense." PPP: "YES, HAIR IS PRETTY COOL. IT IS ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS YOUR SPECIES HAS GOING FOR IT." CAT: "It makes perfect sense it's all our names." CAT: "I sense envy Jack." PPP: "I SENSE UGLY, AAISHA." CTC: "I picked up on that. But you didn't even do anything creative with it." CAT: "Sounds a little salty," she hummed before looking at Ramira. "And HARE and HEAR is better?" CAT: "I mean HARE okay but." CTC: Ramira rolls her eyes and looks back at Jack. "Diamond Dogs." CTT: "wha7 if.... er. does anyone haVe a coin?" PPP: "I SAY YOU FIGHT OVER IT." CTT: "heads can be HARE, 7ails can be AEHR" CTT: "or some7hing." PPP: "THE SURVIVOR GETS TO CHOOSE THE NAME." CAT: "Coin flip works for me I guess." CTC: Ramira sighs and turns her back on the group, walking away. CAG: "I dδη't reαlly give α flyiηg fuck whαt ηαme this rαgtαg teαm gets.. I just wαηt this δver with αs sδδη αs pδssible" PPP: "WHAT, LIFE? BECAUSE I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT." CAT: She shrugs making a face. "Jack can you at least let us level a bit before you wreck us." PPP: "HEY, I'M JUST ENGAGING IN CAMARADERIE HERE." PPP: "IT IS ALL IN GOOD FUN." PPP: "WE ARE ALL THE BEST OF PALS." CAT: "Uh, yea because you have such a great track record to be doing that. By the way is Antera dead?" PPP: "WHO?" CAT: "Purpleblood, had a lot of books liked fashion." CAG: "Whαt? Aηterα's deαd?" CAT: "Our... Bard of Hope I think?" CTC: "Good riddence..." PPP: "OH, THE ARCHIVIST? I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T REALLY GIVE MUCH OF A SHIT ABOUT HER. ARCHIVISTS ARE USELESS AND BARDS ARE WORSE THAN USELESS." PPP: "PLUS WHAT LITTLE GOOD ARCHIVISTS ARE SHE ALREADY GAVE AWAY WHEN SHE SOLD OFF HER BOOKS TO LIBBY. SMOOTH MOVE THERE BY THE WAY." CAG: "F-fuckiηg shit..." CAT: Aaisha rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Yea okay so assuming dead." CAT: "I think you miight want to try to water down your salt Jack." PPP: "ACTUALLY, WAIT. NOW I THINK I'M GETTING A PICTURE OF HER. SORT OF PURPLE-Y AND MOUSEY?" CAT: "Never met her in real life but yea if there was purple that was Antera." CTT: "er... kinda, yeah. wore swea7ers of7en, i 7hink." PPP: "NAH, ACTUALLY, SHE'S ALIVE. SHE AND I ARE" he waggles his eyebrows. Or would if he has eyebrows. He waggles his eyeridges. "SPECIAL FRIENDS." CAT: "...Great." She turns away. "Anyway." PPP: "I'M IMPLYING THAT WE'RE BOINKING, BY THE WAY. I DON'T KNOW IF YOUR SPECIES IS ADVANCED ENOUGH TO HAVE DEVELOPED INNUENDO-LADEN BODY LANGUAGE YET." CTC: "Zero Gear..." She mutters to herself. CAT: The tyrian tilts her head back just enough to give him a look. Fucking no shit. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT really... cannot comment on that. Besides taking another few steps away from Jack, of course. -- CTC: "Machine Knights..." CAG: Tαkes α quick α quick glαηce bαck αt Rαmirα CAT: She considers Ramira for a second. "I can get behind Zero Gear if we're dropping AEHR." CTC: Ramira leans on her halberd and looks back at the group out of the corner of her eyes. CTT: "i7s a cool name bu7... why Zero Gear as opposed 7o HARE or some7hing?" CAT: "Because we need to make a decision damn. Okay everyone spout out their favorite I have a randomizer on my phone." PPP: "MAYBE SHE'S AFRAID IF YOU NAME YOURSELVES HARE YOU'LL FEEL OBLIGED TO FUCK LIKE ONE. AND SHE'S JUST SENSITIVE ABOUT HER ABILITIES IN THE SACK." CAT: "I can see why you and Scarlet were paired up. Just can't drop the pailing jokes." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs. -- CTT: "Well 7ha7 commen7 aside, I prefer HARE for a name because hopbeas7s are cool. 7here's my prefrence." CTC: Starts to break off more from the group. PPP: "SCARLET AND I WERE PAIRED UP BECAUSE COMPANIONS ARE THE RIGHTFUL MATES OF PROGRAMMERS, NOT LOWLY WARRIORS." CTT: "now someone else sugges7 some7hing 7o 7hrow in7o 7he randomizer." CAT: "And yet here we are Jack. I have HARE, AEHR and Zero Gear. Ramira where are you going?" CAG: "Rαmirα get bαck here, yδu αre αs much δf α pαrt δf this stupid teαm αs the rest δf us" CTC: She simply gives them all the middle finger and keeps looking around the room and away from them. CTT: "Ramira. cmon. 7he sooner 7his all is oVer, 7he sooner we can all leaVe." CAT: Aaisha stares at the blueblood. "What the fuck happened to all that leadery shit I feel like I'm running this thing by myself." CAG: "Rαmirα, yδu αre lucky I cαηηδt returη thαt gesture, ηδw get bαck here" CAT: "...Would you like me to do it for you Eribus?" PPP: "I'M FINE WITH MAKING YOU TEAM PATIENT ZERO IF THE BLUE BITCH IS GOING TO CRY ABOUT IT OTHERWISE. IT WILL GIVE ME A GOOD IDEA OF WHERE TO START ANYWAY." CTC: Ramira turns to them and leans on the far wall. CAT: She looks down at her phone and presses a button. CAT: She frowns. CAT: "HARE won." CTC: "Oh now you want the leadership thing?" CAT: "I don't give a fuck about the leadership thing, this just isn't like you and I don't have time for some damn despressive episode right now because I'm trying not to remember an umbrella DOWN MY THROAT." CAT: Aaisha looks at Jack, "We're team HARE." PPP: "OKAY, SO WE'RE GOING WITH TEAM WORTHLESS THEN?" PPP: "TEAM SHITSTAIN?" CAT: "I mean I can't stop you. But randomizer said HARE." PPP: "AND IF YOU'RE STILL SORE ABOUT THE UMBRELLA THING I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO KISS IT BETTER, PINKY." CAG: "Jαck, lαy δff" PPP: He flicks his tongue between his teeth lewdly. CAT: Another face. "Maybe if I wasn't about to throw up. Another time." CTC: Ramira lifts her halberd and looks towards Jack CTT: "You haVe our 7eam name. wha7 else did you drag us here for, exac7ly?" PPP: "FINE, FINE, TEAM HARE. YOU'RE LUCKY I RESPECT RANDOM NUMBER GENERATORS." PPP: Jack puts in the figures. "BECAUSE TEAM IDIOT HAS A RING TO IT..." PPP: "OKAY, NOW YOUR TEAM IS GOING TO ONE OF YOUR PLANETS." CAT: She rolls her eyes and sighs. CTC: She rears back her arm and then throws the Halberd like a spear. Her trajectory towards him meant to stick the Halberd just inches from him. PPP: "OR I GUESS YOU CAN GO TO ANTERA'S PLANET IF YOU LIKE. SHE'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE....BUSY FOR A WHILE." CAT: Aaisha freezes as the Halberd flies past her eyes widening. PPP: Jack's extra, ZENO'S PARADOX kicks in, and Ramira's halberd hangs in the air halfway to him, before clattering to the ground. PPP: "THAT WAS A BAD IDEA, BLUE." CTC: "It's all in good fun." CAG: "Rαmirα! FUCK, αηd I thδugh I did stupid αss shit" CAG: "This tαkes the eηtire fuckiηg stupidity cαke" CTC: "It wasn't going to hit you anyway." Jack freezes time, slashing at Ramira before diappearing and bringing back her dreamself. He wakes her up and then disappears with Ramira's time frozen and still alive body. She's in his gallery. PPP: And with that Jack disappears. PPP: Five buttons are lit up on the map of worlds next to you. CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: (( http://i.imgur.com/nRj2auX.jpg )) CAG: "Rαmirα! W-Whαt the FUCK!?" PPP: Each representing a world. Four of them are ones you recognize. The last is marked with an open book. CAG: "Wh-whαt the fuck just hαppeηed?!" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT moves to cover his eyes. A bit late there, granted. But... yeesh... -- CAT: "Ramira. If you try talking about taking over leadership after this I will beat you to the ground because you are NOT QUALITFIED." CTC: "You're right." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG olive tears are welling up in Eribus's eyes -- CAG: "THE FUCK" -- CURRENT treacherousContessa CTC collects her halberd -- CAT: She stares at the blueblood a little taken aback and clenches her fist. They can deal with this later. CAT: "Does anyone. Have a planet preference?" CAG: "I-I dδη't fuckiηg cαre where" CAG: "I wαηt tδ get δut δf this fuckiηg plαce this iηstαηt" CTT: "... any place where we don'7 haVe 7o deal wi7h any7hing eVen close 7o 7ha7." CAT: "Ramira?" CTC: "What." CAT: "Do you have a preference for a planet." CTC: She seems, devoid of her emotions that she should be having. CTC: "Of course not." CAG: "Rαmirα, whαt the FUCK were yδu thiηkiηg?!" CTC: "Planning." CTC: "Probably. It doesn't matter." CAG: "Y-yδu.. Yδu fuckiηg died?! B-but theη... Whαt the fuck.. THE FUCK!!" CAT: "..." Aaisha's staring hard at Ramira, and she walks over to the buttons. CAT: "Eribus shut up for a minute." CTC: She turns her back on the team again, looking down at the prospit dress and feels the yellow veil on her head. CAT: "Whatever you need to learn her Ramira, you need to learn it quick because we need a Knight who knows what she's doing." CAT: And with that she slams her hand on the button for Ramira's land. CAT: She turns back to the team. CAT: "We're doing Ramira's first." CTT: "7he one wi7h Violence righ7 in 7he name... alrigh7." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits down against one of the walls, tears welling in his eyes -- CAT: She sighs, moving over to Eribus for a moment and kneels down putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "It's over now Eribus. The game won't be half as bad as the twinks." CAG: "F-Fuck... I-I just wαtched sδmeδηe die iη frδηt δf me..." CTC: "You get used to it." CAT: "I know, I know but we have extra lives in the game. She even just responded so she's fine." CTT: "i7s no7 exac7ly uncommon." CTC: "Try killing someone yourself." CAT: Aaisha looks over at Ramira. "You have one life, you just used yours up." CTT: "... le7s hold off on 7he murder for a li77le bi7." CAG: "I've killed peδple befδre... Its just.. Its just this wαs differeηt... It wαs wrδηg" CAT: "We were overpowered and Jack has control over time." CAG: "We ηeed yδu fuckiηg ALIVE Rαmirα" CAG: "Dδη't be sδ fuckiηg greedy αbδut this whδle mess" CAG: "This isη't yδur fight, this is αll δf δurs" CAT: She sighs, getting up from where Eribus was and walks over to Ramira instead crouching down. "I'm still very angry Ramira. But why did you throw the Halberd." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus's eyes slowly close, a visibly palid expression on his face -- CTC: Ramira shrugs. CAT: Closing her eyes and breathing threw her nose she's trying to stay calm. "Ramira that's not an answer." CAT: "You were warned." CTC: Ramira turns, face to face and looms in. CTC: "I. Don't. Care." CAT: A low growl in Aaisha's chest is all the warning she gets before she slams Ramira down to the shuttle floor with seadweller strength. She stands. CAT: "Do not make me regret choosing your land first Ramira." CTC: She looks up at Aaisha apathetically. PPP: The machine struggles a little, apparently a little slow on the going--Jack must have left some resource intensive porn running on the main console or something. PPP: But a device in the center of the portal chugs to life and shoots a small hoop which expands into a tentaportal much like the one you all took to get here. PPP: On the other side of it you can see Ramira's room. CAT: She stares down at Ramira. "Can you walk or will I be carrying you?" Looking over at the other two she nods to Heliux to help Eribus. CTC: Ramira grips her halberd and pushes herself up. CTC: She crosses the floor to the portal and enters without a word. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods, happy to help Eribus. And not get too close to Ramira or Aaisha right now. Yep. -- CAT: Aaisha watches Ramira make it through the portal, and then waits for the other two. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT hurries both himself and Eribus over and through the portal. Finally, a way out of here. To a land of violence, yeah. But its still an escape. -- CAT: She follows behind Heliux and Eribus, looking around to make sure they didn't forget anything. Looks like she'll be on her phone a while longer. Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus Category:Heliux Category:Jack Category:Ramira